


My Day

by myotocrimson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotocrimson/pseuds/myotocrimson
Summary: "O Willians estava ali, sozinho como sempre. Naquela hora, mais sozinho do que o normal, pois nem seu urso estava com ele.Revolveu então sair de casa, caminhar, isso ia deixar sua mente mais leve."AmeCan





	My Day

O Willians estava ali, sozinho como sempre. Naquela hora, mais sozinho do que o normal, pois nem seu urso estava com ele.  
Revolveu então sair de casa, caminhar, isso ia deixar sua mente mais leve. No caminho, parou em frente a uma confeitaria e observou um bolo, tão vermelho e branco. Aquilo o deixou feliz era como se alguém tivesse se lembrado do dia de hoje... Seu aniversário.   
Empolgado o mesmo foi entrando no local e se aproximou do balcão, pediu o bolo, pagou e o levou.  
Sentia-se completamente solitário, a dor no coração o fazia chorar. Não havia como passar aquilo? Era algo tão doloroso que se sentou no banco da praça e chorou mais e mais... Queria que aquele dia terminasse, passasse da meia noite, para poder iniciar outro que pudesse mais feliz.  
Mesmo que isso não adiantasse, sabia que enquanto a semana não o passasse se sentiria assim, sozinho, sem importância. Três dias depois seria o aniversário de seu irmão, o mundo todo comemoraria, mas no aniversário dele, ele sempre ficava sozinho.  
Era egoísmo de sua parte, mas ele queria atenção mais do que tudo no mundo. Alguém que lhe amasse, alguém que desejasse bem, alguém só para dizer: “parabéns”, mas esse alguém nunca aparecia. Em todos os anos de sua longa vida, ele passou praticamente todos os seus aniversários sozinhos. Até reuniões já tinham sido marcadas nesse dia. Em compensação no aniversario de Alfred... Era dia sagrado. Ninguém movia uma palha.  
Foi para casa em prantos, na esperança de achar algo, ou alguém que lhe anima-se. Porém nada encontrou. Sentou-se no chão e começou a refletir.  
Nunca teve ninguém, nenhum amigo para ser preciso. Seu irmão... Era como se o explorasse. Todo dia, toda hora, uma ligação pedindo algo. Mas no dia do seu aniversario, o canadense nunca recebia uma ligação dele.  
Pensou também, que nunca amou... Nunca deu um beijo, nem sequer por acidente. Ele era extremamente sozinho, extremamente carente, extremamente necessitado de amor. Abriu a sacola e removeu o bolo.  
Ficou observando... Tirou uma foto. Naquele momento... Aquele era seu maior companheiro, não teve coragem de comê-lo. Acabou por dormir ali não chão... Passou dias assim, preso em casa. E ninguém... Sentiu sua falta.  
Levantou-se e guiou-se para o espelho em seu quarto, viu ali uma pessoa fraca, uma pessoa apagada, uma pessoa... Que podia estar morta, que ninguém daria falta. Pegou seu revolver, apontou para própria cabeça, respirou fundo, mesmo que fosse a pessoa mais triste dali, não teve coragem de tirar a própria vida.  
Passou alguns minutos daquele jeito, esperava que seu corpo ficasse bem fraco e acidentalmente acabasse apertando o gatilho. Isso não aconteceu. Soltou o revolver, esse caiu no chão e acabou por disparar.  
\- MATT... – ele apenas ouviu aquele berro do americano.  
\- A-alfred... – o tiro acertou o espelho que quebrou sobre o canadense, mas incrivelmente o estadunidense estava sobre o seu corpo, o protegendo.  
\- Ei, o que pensa que esta fazendo?  
\- Sumindo do mundo que sou um fantasma. – respondeu a pergunta afastando outro.  
\- Pare de ser dramático.  
\- Eu? Sendo dramático? Porque diz isso? Nem você gosta de mim. – o canadiano afastou o maior de vez.  
\- Matt ... Pare com isso!  
\- Para de expressar meus sentimentos?  
\- Não... Pare de ser tão dramático.  
As palavras do irmão mais velho o faziam sentir uma imensa dor, não teve como ele desabou em choro novamente.  
\- Você quer o que? – questionou ele, com raiva apesar de tudo.  
\- Eu... vim trazer o seu presente. – aquela frase assustou o mais novo.   
\- Meu aniversário foi há dias atrás...  
\- Eu sei disso, eu não te achei em casa... Você também não atendeu ao telefone.   
O susto que Matthew levou foi maior ainda, o telefone tinha tocado? Quando? Ele não escutou.  
\- Me-Mentiroso. – ele virou o rosto, não acreditou.  
\- É verdade, pode ver sua secretaria eletrônica. Vim aqui diversas vezes e não te achei. – o maior sentou-se na cama.  
\- E-Eu estava na sala, não te vi, não ouvir o telefone tocar... Seu mentiroso! Está arranjando desculpas.  
\- Matt... Para!  
\- NÃO, EU NÃO PARO! Eu te odeio! – o Willians tentou sair correndo, para que o outro não visse seu choro, mas foi segurado, com força pelos braços e jogado a cama em um simples impulso.  
\- Me odeia?  
\- Sim, muito.  
\- Mentira.  
\- É verdade.  
O americano se aproximou do menor e viu-o ficar vermelho, assustado, tremulo.  
\- Você... Só tem inveja. Você é egoísta, dramático... A pior pessoa que eu conheço. – disso ele em um sussurro.  
O choro começou a sobressair novamente e foi calado por um beijo repentino, que não durou muito.  
\- Mesmo assim... Eu te amo. – abraço Matthew.  
Aquele abraçou durou bastante. Definitivamente, eles não se desgrudaram... Ali o mais novo percebeu, que alguém dava atenção a ele.  
\- Ei... – o canadense chamou.  
\- O que?  
\- Me desculpa...  
\- Tudo bem... Mas a onde passou essa manha?  
\- Ma-Manhã? E-Eu... não te vejo a 4 dias...  
\- Matt... Hoje ainda é dia 1 de julho.  
\- Não... Não é possível... Eu estava na sala, com o bolo e passei ... – quando olhou o mais velho viu que ele não estava entendendo nada.   
Olhou o relógio, percebendo que havia dormido assim que chegou a casa, tudo que havia pensado, tudo que havia sentindo havia sido apenas um sonho?  
\- Po-por que? – ele se auto questionou, ainda olhando a expressão do mais velho que não estava entendo. – Eu... Eu... Pensei... Que você... Só me usava.  
\- Hã? Do que está falando?  
\- Você só vem falar comigo... Quando... Quer Alguma coisa... E alguma coisa bem imbecil.  
\- Ah... Isso. – o Willians viu seu irmão ficar bastante vermelho. – É só para chamar atenção. Você sempre foi sério comigo... E eu realmente gosto de ti, desde pequeno.  
\- Obrigado...  
\- Hã? Pelo o que?  
\- Por dizer que me ama...  
\- É só a verdade  
Novamente, eles aproximaram os lábios, em um beijo duradouro, carinhoso, todo cheio de ternura. Foi assim... Que de verdade, o canadense descobriu que sem amar, amava e que odiava sem odiar... Viu que finalmente, tinha importância para alguém.


End file.
